


707 x Reader - After Sex

by GuoXingHe



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuoXingHe/pseuds/GuoXingHe
Summary: This is a few years old ><But someone wanted me to upload some old reader inserts.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Kudos: 27





	707 x Reader - After Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is a few years old ><
> 
> But someone wanted me to upload some old reader inserts.

Saeyoung after sex is surprisingly calm.

Honestly, you thought it could’ve gone either way. He could’ve turned out to be rather flamboyant after getting laid, but you were proven wrong quick enough. Instead of hopping around proclaiming how he’s “God Seven, Defender of Justice and Sex Expert” to damn near everyone in the chatroom, he’s content to lay beside you. 

When you open your eyes, your met by his stare. Propping yourself up on your forearm, you let the sheet fall away from your naked body, and you tilt your head. “Do I have something on my face?”

“No,” he lilts and smiles, golden eyes gleaming in the dim light like a cat’s. “You’re beautiful. That’s all.”

Playfully rolling your eyes, you reach out to twirl his hair in your fingers. “Before I accept your wonderful compliment, did you break something? Misplace something? Do anything to possibly piss me off in any way?”

Feigning hurt, he gasps dramatically. “My baby, I would never!”

Your giggling sounds like the chiming of a bell, and it still flutters his heart to this day. You lie back down, and he wraps you up in a tight embrace. You hum, “Y’know, as much as I love Saeran, I’m so happy he was able to move out.” A mischievous grin creeps onto your face. “At least we don’t have to worry about you being so loud anymore, eh?”

“You’re not any better. Remember?”

Pouting, you grumble, “It was only once that he heard us!”


End file.
